Amelia Fontaine
Amelia Fontaine is a noblewoman from the Artalian town of Eastmarch. At the moment, she is the official head of the noble house until her younger brother succeeds control from her. Backstory Born into nobility Amelia had an easy life growing up, she didn’t need to worry about going hungry or not having a warm home in the winter. Life was good for the first child of the Fontaine family. For the first 5 years of Amelia’s life she was an only child and spent many days traveling to see new sights and new lands, When Amelia found out that her mother was pregnant with another child, she was so excited to meet her new little friend. In 257 AP is when her little brother was born, excited and nervous of the gender she sat beside her mother waiting for her new sibling to be born but through a turn of unfortunate events during the birth of Rastilin, Amelia’s mother Ashlyn did not make it through. The loss of her mother in front of her eyes would be burnt into her memory forever. It was a devastating blow to the Fontaine’s that changed Amelia’s father Reynard Fontaine in such a way that Amelia herself was affected, he’s laid back attitude changed to direct and stern and he started to treat house staff less and less respectfully as the years went on, and went on longer and longer voyages that forced Amelia to take on responsibilities a child should not be given including taking care of her baby brother who was very sickly, though brought them closer together. Some staff even left due to Reynard’s lack of commitment to the house and left staff many times unpaid for long periods of time, his reputation suffered as he stopped speaking to other nobles and when he did, he was disrespectful to them. One day when father was back home he was angry staff left and that people were talking bad about him and started to treat Amelia and Rastilin very badly and out of rage Rastilin casted magic, something father has never seen him display, sending him away to be better trained in his skills, leaving Amelia by herself a lot of the times with her and the staff. Through most of Amelia’s teen life she spent gaining an aptitude for sword and shield fighting. Instead of spending time with friends and living a life of luxury like what other nobles did, Amelia became friends with her sword and shield and from there on spent most of her time training herself for combat. A few days before Amelia’s 18th birthday Reynard left again, this time instead of saying where he was going, he took his wife’s family amulet off the wall and left without a word to Amelia, something her father has never done. She spent that birthday alone and knew he wasn’t coming home, if ever. She knew from that point on, she only had Rastilin. Category:PC Category:Human Category:Female Category:Inhabitant of Artalia Category:Inhabitant of Zeltennia Category:Nobility Category:Eastmarch